


mingi

by kittenhwa



Series: good little boy [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Good Little Boy Hongjoong, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Play, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, belly bulge, big dick, slight exhibitionism, slight mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa
Summary: “You gotta be quiet, hyung,” Mingi tells him, whispering.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: good little boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849024
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	mingi

**Author's Note:**

> well...
> 
> so the album preview drops in 4 hours. if the song is soft, we do not acknowledge how horny i am over the title.
> 
> please note that everything in this story is consensual. the discussion and negotiation happens offscreen, but hongjoong has full power over the situation. he's just... a bit of a whore for it.
> 
> all of it.
> 
> :D

“Shhhh.”

Mingi’s mouth is breathing hot against his neck, up by his jaw under his ear. He’s hushing Hongjoong, which is laughable, all things considered.

Heedless, Hongjoong tosses his head back and forth, keeps making that strung out noise that earned him Mingi’s shushing in the first place.

“You gotta be quiet, hyung,” Mingi tells him, whispering. They’re trying not to get caught by Jongho in the top bunk, as if that’s even an option anymore. They both know he’s awake, listening to them fuck below him. It makes it better.

“Nnnggh,” Hongjoong groans. His head drops between his trembling arms as he tries to keep himself held up. It’s just so much, Mingi’s huge cock in his ass like this, after having gone so long without anything— well, it’s only been three days, but still.

“I’m gonna move,” Mingi murmurs, lips dragging along his skin as he pulls back, rears up and moves back. His cock slides out of Hongjoong, slow and careful, and his big hands wrap around his waist.

He feels tiny, small and breakable, like this, and it makes him a little crazy. Shaking his head again to try and clear his mind, he clenches around the head of Mingi’s cock, still inside him.

“Please,” Hongjoong says, drawn out and needy. He sounds drunk, sounds braindead, and all Mingi’s done is finger him and hang him off his cock for a minute or so. He’d be embarrassed if he didn’t know how much Mingi loves him like this.

The hands on his waist gripping him harder is the only warning he gets before Mingi fucks back in, still maddeningly slow.

“Too careful,” Hongjoong slurs when he’s fully seated again, and Mingi huffs a little laugh.

“Really?” he sounds a little incredulous. “Already?”

Hongjoong just moans as an answer as Mingi draws back out, and when he rams back in, Hongjoong’s yelp is loud and sudden in the relative quiet of the bedroom.

“Shh,” Mingi hisses again, leaning over him as he keeps up the strong, steady pace. One of his hands slips from Hongjoong’s waist to cover his mouth.

Desperate and whoreish, Hongjoong tongues at the fingers covering his mouth, and Mingi relents, sticks three of his thick fingers into Hongjoong’s mouth for him to suck on. His next moan is muffled, and he’s drooling all over the place as he mouths at them.

“Tight,” Mingi mutters, and Hongjoong misunderstands, too mindless to take it as a compliment, and clenches his ass around Mingi’s cock. Mingi’s noise is strained, like it’s taking every bit of his willpower for him not to give in and give him everything.

“Pleath,” Hongjoong lisps around the fingers in his mouth. He doesn’t care about being loud, wants everyone to hear, wants them to know, wants them to come use him too.

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Mingi rasps, and then he’s straightening again, taking Hongjoong with him this time. Hongjoong thrashes, seated all the way on Mingi’s cock. Like this, cradled against Mingi’s chest, knees spread around Mingi’s thighs, he feels full to bursting.

The hand not plugging Hongjoong’s mouth runs up his chest, laying over his throat for a moment before sliding back down. Hongjoong is too out of it to understand what makes Mingi’s breath stutter, his groan low, and he tries to shake himself into some semblance of coherence as he looks down.

Mingi’s palm is laying, huge, heavy, and warm over his lower stomach, pressed into a little bulge there. Hongjoong, mind still moving like molasses, takes a moment to process that it’s Mingi’s dick poking his stomach out.

“Mingfi,” he slurs, eyes going wide as he thrashes in Mingi’s hold. He tries to drop down more on Mingi’s cock, wanting to see it more, and Mingi hushes him again, placating instead of chastising this time.

“I know, fuck, Hongjoong-ah,” he grits, and then he’s hooking the bend of his arm under Hongjoong’s arm, the other hand curling around one of his thighs. He’s able to lift him like this, dragging Hongjoong’s body up off his cock, and when he lets go, Hongjoong drops back down easily.

Hongjoong feels like he’s going crazy. He thinks it’s pretty reasonable to lose it like this, eyes rolling back as he’s lifted and dropped on Mingi’s big dick, which rubs against every part of his insides as he’s used.

As Mingi fucks him up and down on his cock, Hongjoong starts to feel something different, something new, building in his tummy. He looks down, moaning as he watches the imprint of Mingi’s cock move in his stomach, distracted for a moment, but the feeling is still there. It feels like pressure, and when it clicks, his whole body jolts.

“Mnngn,” he tries to say Mingi’s name, but it’s very difficult around the fingers in his mouth and the baseball bat he’s being fucked open on.

Luckily, Mingi understands. “Hyung,” he mutters, slowing their pace but not stopping. “What, what’s up?”

Hongjoong huffs, and lets his teeth dig into Mingi’s fingers very gently, like a puppy playfully mouthing at its owner. Mingi gets the point, and draws them out slowly, holding Hongjoong up now by placing that hand on his neck.

“Gonna,” Hongjoong feels embarrassment like a weight. But he has to say it, it’d be worse not to. “Need to pee.”

Mingi goes still. The room is completely silent, not even the sound of Jongho breathing in the bunk above them audible in the dark.

“Hongjoong,” Mingi’s voice is very, very low. Hongjoong shivers at the sound of it, clenching around his cock.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he promises, feeling guilty for being so dirty. The shame is delicious. “If you keep going, I’m going to…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence, doesn’t need to.

Mingi starts to move them, getting up off his bed and kneeling on the floor instead. He drops his head to mouth at the sweaty back of Hongjoong’s neck, and then he is lifting Hongjoong again, and letting him drop back down on his cock, deliberate.

“You can,” Mingi says, his voice still so low, so dark. Hongjoong doesn’t know if he’s ever heard him sound like this, and it sparks through him pleasantly.

As Mingi works up to the pace he’d been at before, Hongjoong pants, open-mouthed and anticipating. The pressure is building and building, and all it takes is for him to look down at his stomach to see the bulge growing and shrinking as he’s fucked on Mingi’s cock, for him to lose it.

“Be my good little boy,” Mingi coaxes, thrusting in hard. “Do it, come on.”

It starts slow, and Mingi moans loudly as soon as he realizes. Hongjoong starts to cry a little, humiliated in all the best ways, and Mingi pauses, lowering Hongjoong so he’s face down on the floor and then fucks him much faster than he had been before. His hands are so tight on his waist, and with every punch in of his cock, Hongjoong pisses himself a little more.

“What a dirty slut,” Mingi mutters, hands squeezing once more before he comes. His cum floods Hongjoong’s guts, filling him so well, and Hongjoong’s noise is long and satisfied.

“You did well,” Mingi assures him, petting over his shivery back, and Hongjoong’s smile is dazed but so proud.


End file.
